


【盾冬】美利坚玫瑰

by Aphrodite7



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, PWP, 双人性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite7/pseuds/Aphrodite7
Summary: 双人性转预警。就是一篇porn，娱乐圈au，休息室镜子play，dirty talk预警。





	【盾冬】美利坚玫瑰

1

逐渐昏暗的天色中，纽约城慢慢亮起。  
Becky结束了自己今天在摄影棚的工作，回到了休息室里。她的脸上还带着精致的妆容，艳丽的眼妆衬得她的眼睛又圆又亮。  
她的助理给她裸露的肩膀上批了一件风衣，拿起工具想要给她卸妆，被她侧了侧头避开了。

“不着急，甜心。”Becky拿着手机按动了几下，然后冲着助理笑了笑，“Nat呢？”

“Natasha去接Rogers女士了。”助理说，“Rogers女士也要来摄影棚，看时间她们应该快到了。”

“好吧，”Becky眨了眨眼，没有问为什么对方会来，她毫不在意似的转移了话题，“甜心，能帮我买一杯拿铁吗？我想要加奶和双份糖。”

“好的。”

Becky目送她的助理离开，自己在休息室里玩起了手机，她的手指不停地屏幕上敲着，然后给对面的人发出了信息：  
“想你了3”

对方很快回复了她：  
“马上到。”

2

Becky Barnes是当前国际超一线的模特，模特圈最大的经纪公司SHEILD的台柱子，常年霸占着“全美人民最想结婚的女性”排行榜的第一位，被誉为“美利坚玫瑰”。

然而最近，她的事业似乎遭到了一些挑战。

Stevie Rogers和她在同一个经纪人的手下工作，是SHEILD近几年力捧的模特，公司在她身上下了血本，试图将其培养成下一个“美利坚玫瑰”。

对此，Becky没有发表什么反对意见，但也不见她和这个后辈有什么亲密接触——人们早就料到了，并表示了理解，毕竟有谁会和自己的对手有什么友好交流呢？

于是所有人都知道了：Becky Barnes和Stevie Rogers关系冷淡。

3

Becky在休息室里刷了一会儿推特，回复粉丝给她的留言。

有人推开休息室的门走进来的时候，Becky正在看一个视频，视频的内容是一个金发姑娘拍的广告。

“谢谢你，甜心。”她听到关门的声音，以为是助理回来了，准备接过咖啡。

那人没有把咖啡递给她，而是从背后抽走了她手里的手机。

Becky疑惑的抬头——猝不及防的对上了一双蓝色的、满含笑意的眼珠子，她瞪大了眼睛，来不及喊出对方的名字就被含住了嘴唇。

没有一点苦味的咖啡被渡到了她的嘴里，来人还狡猾的趁她合不拢嘴的时候轻咬着她的舌尖不放。

她们的舌头亲密的交缠在一起，那一小口咖啡也不知道是被谁咽了下去。

Becky被放开的时候嘴唇上的口红全被吃完了，她喘着气擦掉了唇上的唾液，推了推紧紧贴着她的金发姑娘埋怨到：“Stevie，你把我的口红全都吃完了。”

“反正都是要卸的。”Stevie说，她把咖啡放在台子上，双手紧紧地搂着Becky，把脸埋进她的肩窝磨蹭，用自己的虎牙叼起一小块细腻的皮肤舔舐，像一只小奶猫把自己埋进猫妈妈的肚皮，“你的咖啡放了多少糖？好甜。”

“嗯……两包。”Becky被她舔得有些痒，轻笑着扯了扯Stevie落在她胸前的金发，“你别折腾我了，这么晚了为什么还要来摄影棚？”

Stevie满意的看着她脖颈处的红痕，然后听话的收敛了自己的舌头：“想你了，来探班。”

“少来，我工作都结束了。”

“那就是来接你回家。”

“你是小孩子吗？”Becky失笑，她从镜子里看着Stevie，“是不是工作？”

“是啊，”Stevie说，“前两天和Asgard公司合作拍的广告出了问题，因为再过不久要出成品，临时通知来重新拍。”

Becky摸了摸她毛茸茸的脑袋：“什么时候开拍？你还有时间在这里呆着吗？”

“Nat在和摄影师他们协商，大概还有半个小时吧。”Stevie说着伸出手，摸进了Becky的衣服里，她手掌的温度停留在每一寸触碰过的皮肤上，烫的Becky一个激灵。

Stevie轻咬着Becky敏感的耳垂，在她耳边的声音不自觉低了下来：“Becky，我们得快一点。”

Becky被她撩拨得浑身发烫。她的胸罩被Stevie悄悄解开了，乳房就落入了对方的手掌。她的乳房发育的很好，握在手里像两块嫩生生的蛋白，白花花的肉几乎要从指缝里面溢出来。

Stevie实在是太了解她的敏感点了，这会儿用手指揪着她的乳头，手掌玩弄着她的乳肉，稍微使了点力气让她又疼又爽快。

“不、等……”Becky理智上想要推开Stevie，但身体却着迷的追逐着Stevie给她的快感，她挺起了胸。

“Becky——”Stevie空了一只手从她衣领伸出来捏住了Becky的下巴，调整了她的视线，让她正对上化妆台前的镜子，另一只手放开了她的乳房，沿着热裤的边沿向下摸去。

镜子沉默又真实的反应着这一切。

Becky看到她自己满脸泛着色欲的潮红，眼里的水光怎么样也遮不住，她黑色的发丝已经有点乱了，和Stevie的金发纠缠在一起。

Becky呼吸猛地停滞了一下，小腹紧绷，继而她发出了一声尖利的、虚弱的泣音——  
Stevie的手伸进了她的内裤里，往她的肉穴塞了自己的中指的同时，用大拇指和食指捏住了她的阴蒂。

她甚至能感觉到从自己的穴儿里流出来的温热的淫水湿湿的淋了Stevie一手，怎么也止不住。

Becky浑身发抖，想要并拢双腿，肉穴却因此把Stevie的手夹的更紧了。

这对Becky来说太过头了，她们正在随时有可能会有人进来的休息室里，面前摆着一个镜子；她的腿和Stevie的手被自己的淫水搞得湿淋淋的。

“不要——Stevie……啊——”Becky摇着头哀求着。

Stevie充耳不闻她可怜兮兮的哀求，她痴迷的盯着镜子里黑发姑娘被眼泪染得湿漉漉的面孔，感受着她湿热的肉穴温顺的包裹着自己的手指。

她的姑娘、她的情人因为快感露出了害怕又渴望的表情。那双令人心动的、纯洁的绿眼睛里滚动着委屈又淫乱的泪珠。

Stevie咬着Becky的耳廓，滚烫的呼吸刺激得Becky的肉穴悄悄吐了一波水，她称赞到：“Becky，你真美——”

她的手指迅速的、不可反抗的揉捏着那个致命的敏感点，肆意的摩挲着Becky的内壁。

她时不时用指甲轻轻的掐一下那颗可怜的小豆，又调皮的挠着穴肉，完全不理会Becky陡然绷紧的小腹和颤抖的腿根。

Becky的阴蒂被她玩得肿胀了一圈，穴里的淫水像一条永远不会干涸的小溪流一样，源源不断的流出来。

前一波淫液还留在屁股上没干透，下一波已经迫不及待的涌出来。

Becky忍不住乱七八糟的呻吟起来。  
“啊……嗯——好、……慢一……啊！！”

她的穴肉使劲儿的、热切的绞着Stevie的手指，不知疲倦的在那根手指抽插的时候欢呼雀跃的簇拥上去，一股又一股淫水涌出来，让这一切变得更加糟糕。

“嘘——别叫这么大声，难道你想把工作人员都叫过来吗？”Stevie这么说着，又往她的肉穴里塞了一根手指，残忍的破开绞紧的穴肉用力抽插起来。

她在Becky白皙的颈子是吸出一个又一个的红痕，声音被欲望变得沙哑而性感，她故意在Becky的耳边一边小声呻吟，一边问：“你想让所有人都进来看看吗？你想让他们看着你张着腿高潮吗？”

“不、不要——别说了……”

“你知道门外有多少人想把阴茎塞进你的嘴巴里、把精液射进你的阴道里吗？你知道门外又有多少人恨不得把你锁在床上，把你肏得神志不清，只会哭着求他们射在嘴里吗？”

Stevie说着，几乎是发狠的在Becky的肉穴里肆虐，她似乎因为她自己的话嫉妒的厉害。

“你想让他们舔你的穴吗——像我以前在你录制采访视频的时候藏在桌子底下为你做的一样，光用舌头就让你浑身发抖的高潮，骚水儿喷了我满脸，事后你还会红着脸舔干净。”

Becky迷乱的摇着头，泪水涟涟，连叫都不敢叫出声，抖着手捂着嘴巴，使劲的把嗓子口的呻吟和呜咽压下去，只能发出幼崽一般可怜兮兮的鼻音。

Stevie拉下她的手放在了自己的胸上，Becky的手无意识的揉弄着Stevie的乳房，弄的Stevie低吟了两声。

Stevie喘着气继续在Becky耳边说着糟糕的话：  
“想要别人的阴茎塞进你的子宫吗？那些可比按摩棒舒服多了。你想要别的人、别的男人射在你的子宫里吗？把你饥渴的、贪吃的小肚子灌得满满的，把你干得流不出一点水来，只能抱着满肚子精液流眼泪，小穴合都合不拢。”

“别……”

Stevie狠狠的掐住Becky的阴蒂，哑着嗓子低声在她耳边问：“你后悔吗？后悔和我——一个女人、什么都给不了你的女人在一起了吗？”

“我没有！！——我爱你！——”  
Becky哭着、狼狈的伸出手勾住Stevie的脖子，主动把自己的舌头顶进Stevie的嘴里；她全身抽搐着高潮了，淫水迅速的把她整条裤子浸湿了，一碰就能挤出水来，甚至还顺着大腿往下流。

压不住的呻吟被融化在这个吻里，含不住的唾液顺着下巴流。

Becky眼神涣散的任凭Stevie亲吻了好几分钟，才慢慢得回过神来。涌进脑子的羞耻感让她涨红了脸，Becky用力咬了下Stevie的舌头，迫使对方结束了这个吻。

“你个小流氓、小混蛋！”Becky气呼呼的冲她发脾气，“你从哪里学来的这些下流话！你到底在想什么啊——我平时说的爱你你全都当成假话是不是？我明明——”

Becky又想流泪了，她觉得有点丢脸又有点委屈。她比Stevie大几岁，又是前辈，除了在床上以外她都不想在Stevie面前太小孩子气，但这次她真的忍不住——  
Becky咬着牙，哭得稀里哗啦的捶了一下Stevie的肩膀，鼻子眼睛都哭得红红的：“我那么爱你，爱到想要天天抱着你、亲吻你；爱到愿意脱下衣服张开腿和你在这种……这种地方任凭你折腾——你再敢怀疑我看看！”

“我错了，Becky……下次不会了。”Stevie又是愧疚又是感动的去亲吻Becky的眼睛，“谢谢你这么爱我，我也想告诉你我可以把我的心都掏出来爱你。”

她们交换了一个温情的吻。

“Becky姐姐——”Stevie拉着Becky的手摸到自己的腿间，Becky摸到她腿间也湿漉漉的一片。

她脸又红了，半是讶异的开口：“你怎么也……”却又不好意思再说下去。

Stevie亲了亲她的脸蛋：“在Becky姐姐一边夹着我的手指高潮，一边说你爱我的时候。”

她们于是又粘在了一起。

4  
“还好我们运气好，没人进来。”Becky收拾着一塌糊涂的自己说道。

Stevie摸了摸鼻子：“我锁了门来着，而且这间休息室的隔音一直很好。”

“……”Becky掐了把她的脸蛋，“你个小流氓，快去工作！”

回应她的是Stevie“吧唧”一口的响亮的亲亲。


End file.
